Bent
by Candy
Summary: Another Ani/Ami songfic... Amidala consoles Anakin while he fights and inward battle against the darkside... kinda sad


Hey Everyone! 

AN: Ok I'm back with another music video! Ah! YAY! 

*Watches Jed-Eye, Theed, and Smudge do the wave and cheer* 

Erm... anyway... *sweat drops* I've been working on Memories a little bit... but not much... home work is constantly piling as my 8th grade year draws to a close... which only gives me times for these little one-shot tidbits. 

Summary: Amidala trying to console Anakin during his hardest internal battle against the Darkside. Amidala is 24 and Anakin is 20. 

Paring: Ani and Ami 

POV: none 

Disclaimer: George owns the characters and Matchbox twenty owns "Bent" 

Bent 

Guitar Intro *Anakin stares over the balcony of his quarters in Theed Palace at the billowing storm clouds* *Amidala stares at him from behind then reaches out a hand and placing it on his shoulder* 

If I fall along the way, *Flashback: Anakin, at 9, trips and falls, face first, in the Tatooine sand* 

Pick me up and dust me off. *Flashback: Amidala, as Padme, helps Anakin up and brushes the sand off his nose with a smile on her face* 

And if I get to tired to make it, *Flashback: Amidala, at 16, cries hysterically on the floor of her empty throne room... missing Anakin* 

Be my breath so I can walk. *Flashback: Anakin helps her stand up off the cold palace floor and walks her to her room* 

If I need some other loving... *Flashback: Amidala, at 21, turns away from Anakin as he spills his heart out to her* 

Give me more then I can stand. *Flashback: Anakin grabs Amidala, spins her into a wall, and kisses her so hard that her knees give way* 

When my smile gets old and faded... *Present: Anakin shudders under Amidala's touch, with a frown on his face* 

Wait around, I'll smile again. *Amidala lays her head on his shoulder and kisses his neck* 

Shouldn't be so complicated. *A tear rolls down Anakin's cheek and he tries to shrug her off* 

Just hold and then... *Amidala doesn't let go and wraps her arms around Anakin's waist* 

Well, just hold me again. *Anakin stiffens and chokes on a sob* 

Can you help me I'm bent? *Anakin closes his eyes and lets another tear roll down his face* 

I'm so scared that I'll never... *Amidala holds onto him tighter and kisses his tears* 

Get put back together *Anakin grips the railing of the balcony harder* 

Keep breaking me in *Anakin lets go and turns around in her embrace* 

And this is how we will end *Anakin buries his face in her hair* 

With you and me... *Amidala holds him strokes his hair* 

Bent. *Anakin's eyes flash red suddenly and he pushes her away* 

And if I couldn't see, could you see? *Amidala stumbles back against the balcony with a pain filled and questioning expression* 

Could you paint me better off? *Anakin points an accusing finger at her and she shakes her head violently* 

And could you sympathize with my needs? *Anakin turns on his heel and storms back into his room* 

I know you think I need a lot *Amidala rushes after him and catches his arm* 

I started out clean, but I'm jaded. *Flashback: Anakin, at 9, asking Amidala as Padme, "Are you an angel?"* 

Just holding it in... *Present: Anakin debates on weather or not to tell his wife what is happening to him* 

Just breaking the skin. *Amidala holds his arm tightly and looks into his red eyes pleadingly* 

Can you help me I'm bent? *Amidala mouths: "Please Ani, tell me what's wrong* 

I'm so scared that I'll never... *Anakin opens his mouth to say something, his eyes turn blue, and he starts to cry* 

Get put back together. *Amidala pulls him into a tight hug and rocks him gently* 

Keep breaking me in. *Anakin sobs on her shoulder* 

And this is how we will end *Amidala doesn't understand why he has been so distant* 

With you and me... *Anakin continues crying as he is torn in two directions* 

Bent. *Anakin opens his blurry eyes and chooses* 

Starved inwardly... *Anakin breaks away from Amidala and runs out of the room* 

It's never enough... *Amidala calls his name and follows after him* 

Till I feel all the pieces... *Anakin runs through the rain to his speeder* 

Starved inwardly... *Amidala follows him quickly while the rain smacks her in the face* 

Keep bringing me on... *Anakin sees his speeder and runs faster* 

See ya round... *Anakin turns to look at Amidala one last time...* 

Completely broken. *But trips and falls onto the sopping ground* 

Guitar Solo *Amidala rushes to his side and grabs him* *Anakin meets her eyes sadly and she kisses him* 

It shouldn't be so complicated. *Anakin curses the Jedi, the Darkside, and the force for all his pain regarding Ami* 

Just touch me and then... *Amidala grips the back of his neck tighter* 

Well, just touch me again *Anakin runs his hands through her hair* 

Can you help me I'm bent? *Amidala breaks off the kiss and holds Anakin close while the rain smashes around them* 

I'm so scared that I'll never... *Anakin grips her back tightly and sobs into her already soaked shirt* 

Get put back together *Anakin sobs raggedly* 

Keep breaking me in. *Amidala raises her tear stained face from his hair and raises her eyes to the darkened skies* 

And this is how we will end *Anakin's sobbing slows down* 

With you and me delayed and... *Amidala's tears land on his head along with the raindrops* 

Well I'll understand... *Anakin raises his head* 

But can I go there again? *Anakin kisses her* 

Can you help me I'm bent? *Amidala kisses him back, knowing that for now, he is at peace* 

I'm so scared that I'll never... *Anakin breaks off the kiss and meets her eyes* 

Get put back together. *For the first time that stormy night, Anakin smiles* 

Yeah, you're breaking me in. *Amidala smiles and realizes he just won whatever inward battle he was fighting* 

And this is how we will end. *She puts her head on his shoulder and lets the smile slips... for she knows this wasn't the end* 

With you and me... *Anakin lays his head on hers and frowns also... knowing that this wasn't going to last forever* 

Bent *Amidala and Anakin both realize that things will change in their relationship... and that only one of them will survive...* 

Guitar Outro *Anakin and Amidala sit holding each other in the pouring rain... both knowing that this wasn't the final battle that either of them would face* 

THE END 

Leave comments... they're good for me... I mean you... heh heh... ^_^ 


End file.
